


for the heart has its own priority

by Navi (Falmarien)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rappaport’s Law, background Newt/Tina, ish, sundry poor aurors
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falmarien/pseuds/Navi
Summary: 雅各至今不曉得，紐特當時是為什麼會帶上了自己。





	1. Chapter 1

雅各至今不曉得，紐特當時是為什麼會帶上了自己。

「潮濕的十一月」已經是近一年前的事了。他在十二月初申請到了銀行貸款，年後烘焙坊正式開張。籌備與工作都很辛苦，這是意料之中；他們在兩個月之內就聲名大噪，這倒是有些令他意外。

晚春的一天，奎妮推開了烘焙坊的門。

雅各並不記得她，一開始不。但一般人不會那樣，期待著什麼地接近，每一步都是小心翼翼卻也毫不猶豫；而那雙直直望進雅各心底的晶亮眼睛，與那頭捲曲金髮的弧度，不知緣由地都有那麼一點熟悉。那晚他夢見燃燒著的河馬與鱗片亮藍的蛇，歡快地飛過紐約夜空，經過的地方都染上蜿蜒星光。

她每週都來，連續四週不曾間斷，總是帶著那抹笑容，與面額太大的錢幣。雅各發現自己開始期待週五下午的到來，告訴自己下一次、下一次，他就要真的開口跟她說話，不只是結帳時的兩句招呼與道謝。

但她不再出現。

春轉入夏，烘焙坊雇了兩個新幫手、多研發了三種新產品——其中一個是肉桂口味，她似乎喜歡的——但她不再出現。

也許她搬家了，雅各想。人們總是在搬家的，不是嗎？或者她結了婚，再也不需要上班，自然也不會下班，更不需要自己來買麵包或者派餅或者甜甜圈了。又或者這整件事都只是雅各過剩想像力的產物，畢竟這樣美麗的人實在遠遠超乎他的守備範圍，而最近他可是一點都不缺想像力。

生活還是要繼續過，雅各只偶爾夢見她，帶著摸不透的笑容與一絲巧克力的香氣。這很怪，但嘿，他可是一家烘焙坊的老闆，一點巧克力倒是沒什麼稀奇的。夢中她總是被各種奇形怪狀的動物環繞，有的會飛有的會發亮，雅各完全不知道那是些什麼樣的動物，他只是起床，然後捏出更多奇形怪狀的麵團，一個一個推進烤箱，放上柯沃斯基麵包坊櫥窗的架子。

接著六月的一天，店裡來了一個他從未見過的女人。經營店面久了你多少會發展出一些判斷的能力，總是有些跡象可循，而每個人都能被標籤後分類。她的身形瘦高，深色短髮，眼神銳利卻帶著一絲不確定，游移著，一身素色打扮和脂粉無施的臉都讓她顯得格格不入。他從未在店裡見過這樣的人。

「請問想找什麼嗎？」他問，看見她在店裡繞了兩圈卻什麼也沒拿起來。

「呃……你們有什麼肉桂口味的點心嗎？」

「當然當然，今天想要吃什麼呢？」他從櫃檯後方走出來，領著她往新產品架的方向走。「這是我們上個月推出的肉桂口味奶油泡芙，這邊有香蕉捲，當然也不能少了蘋果派——」他指向隔壁兩個櫃位，「我知道這看起來不太像派，但我保證這絕對是我們最暢銷的產品之一了。還是帶一些餅乾回家怎麼樣？」

她每一項都買了一份，神色匆匆地向他道謝，找零放到檯面上時她已經推開了店門離去。他望著對方的背影，若有所思卻摸不清自己想起了什麼。而且她是從哪裡拿出錢包的？她可沒帶手提包。

直到那一晚躺上床，他才恍然意識到：今天來店裡的深髮女人離去後，空氣裡殘留的氣味（也許是香水？）和之前的金髮女人是一樣的。

 

*

 

又兩週的時間過去，這一次店門被推開的時候，兩個人一起走了進來，走在前面的是雅各幾乎要以為自己不會再見到的人。對方逡巡的視線找到他，神色立刻亮了起來，毫不掩飾也毫不扭捏。在腦袋的轟鳴中，雅各仍然切切實實地感覺到了自己的心跳。

他現在記得的事也更多了；但在此之前，無論他想起了多少、一切感覺都不真實，不確切也不踏實，夢裡的都僅僅是夢，細節豐富精巧的美麗幻夢。只是那樣而已。直到金坦姊妹相連出現，短髮被風吹得凌亂、襯衫上有細小的皺痕，就讓一切突然真切起來。

「所以那是真的，」停頓好幾拍後他好不容易擠出這句話，還覺得不可思議。

「是的。」奎妮說，往他的方向再跨了一步。「全都是真的。你願意跟我們回家嗎？我能煮點什麼當作晚飯。」

你煮什麼我都願意吃，他想道，而她的笑意越發明亮：「噢，你太好了。我們能吃捲餅當晚餐。你喜歡捲餅，對吧？」

「對，對，我喜歡捲餅。」他說，感覺自己脫口而出的是比口味偏好更加重要的某種宣言。

奎妮還在向他微笑，伸出了一隻等待的手。

 

*

 

他們很快踩穩了新生活的節奏，容納彼此比任何人預期得都更簡單。這說的是他和奎妮；蒂娜很少出現，常常稱自己還有各種葛林戴華德相關的緊急工作必須處理，但雅各猜想那大概只是一半的理由而已，奎妮似乎也有一樣的想法。

奎妮告訴他，葛林戴華德逃走讓整間辦公室都疲於奔命，那也是她沒能去麵包坊的原因。那一次蒂娜自己一個人過去，則是因為想帶點什麼慰勞受傷的奎妮，她在為正氣師們監控任務時被葛林戴華德的追隨者攻擊，在病床上躺了兩天。

「但我現在沒事了，甜心，」她看見了他的表情——或者更可能地，他的思緒——「我不想再讓蒂妮擔心了。」

雅各捏了捏她的手，明白她能清晰明瞭地聽見自己腦袋裡所有的字句。

與讀心者相處起來很省事，一次他這麼想著，但奎妮只是搖了搖頭，「那是因為你是你啊，雅各，世界上只有一個這樣的你。連蒂娜也有想要跟我保持距離的時候，真的。」

但她沒有什麼需要遮遮掩掩的事，是吧？

「不是這樣的，」她說著，視線終於自正在翻閱的書轉開，原本浮在空中的厚厚書冊沉沉掉在木桌上。「大家都需要一點自己的秘密，再怎麼無傷大雅也一樣。這就像穿衣服，或者像化妝，或者像捲餅上的糖霜。」

但這三者完全是不一樣的東西啊。

「這個嘛，取決於你覺得它們的功能是什麼了，」奎妮用魔杖在書頁上點了點算是標記，再將書闔上，淺米色書皮上的燙金字雅各來不及看全，只看到了《⋯⋯面面觀》。「讓你覺得安全一點，或者讓餅多添一點甜味，到頭來難道不是類似的事嗎？」

 

*

 

十月的時候，雅各再次見到了紐特。

傍晚他從麵包坊回到金坦姊妹家（看看他，他已經在說回家這種字眼了），打開門後紐特就在那裡，自在地坐在地板上，大衣躺在椅子的扶手，身體正對火爐，和雅各看不見的誰或什麼說著話。

「——很抱歉，但我真的不可能來得及回去參加——」

雅各沒能聽到紐特來不及參加的是什麼。也許是聽見了腳步聲，紐特稍微轉頭瞥了一眼門口的方向，那兩秒鐘雅各看見了一顆——一顆頭——浮在火爐裡，對閃動著的綠色火焰（綠色！）顯得完全無動於衷，還皺著眉頭、還在說話——

他驚呼著抓緊了門框，手裡紙袋歪斜在了地上，有什麼滾到了他的腳邊。

「那是誰？」火爐裡的聲音問道，聽起來有點嫌棄。

「噢，只是一個朋友，沃姆先生。美國人，」紐特彷彿很有幫助地補上最後一個詞，「沒什麼好擔心的。哈囉，雅各。」

沃姆先生，不管他是誰，似乎是覺得這樣的說明足夠了，注意力完全轉回了紐特身上：「像我剛才說過的，華麗與污痕想要你到場，這會是很好的宣傳——」

「不，先生，我明白這很重要，但我剛剛也說過，我才剛抵達這裡，還沒有決定要待上多久呢。請代我向書店道歉，我的朋友還在等……」

雅各心不在焉地聽著紐特結束了和那個抱怨連連的男人的——通話？——眼角餘光還往壁爐望去。他不敢看得太久，但那真的是一顆頭，青綠色的火光讓他幾乎顯得陰森，紐特五官也在跳躍著的光影之中閃動明滅，看上去不只奇異而陌生，還有些駭人。

然後他道了再見，火光躍動著轉為橘紅，紐特轉過來的笑臉也又變回了他記憶中的溫度，比之前更長的瀏海亂糟糟捲在腦袋前面。「好久不見。蒂娜跟我說過你的記憶的事了，我很慶幸。」

「剛剛那個火爐裡的頭是誰？他是……鬼嗎？」雅各忍不住問道，直直盯著現在一點端倪都看不出來的壁爐看。

「噢，只是我的編輯，他希望我能回倫敦宣傳，但我逃走了，」紐特說，想起來什麼似的拉長身，往外套口袋裡摸索著。「過去三個月裡，我已經花了足夠時間在解釋一些只要他們真的把書拿起來讀一讀就能知道答案的問題，我不是真的很想再經歷一次類似的事。」

「但是他在壁爐裡⋯⋯？怎麼會？」

「噢，他在倫敦，那是呼嚕粉，算是一種……長途電話吧。你沒看過蒂娜她們用過嗎？」

雅各搖搖頭。

「他百分之百是活人，連鬼魂都沒這麼陰魂不散的，相信我，還在學校的時候我們學院的鬼比沃姆先生親切多了。這裡，」紐特說，終於從第六個大衣口袋裡撈出一本書、拍了拍封面後將書遞過來，話語與動作間毫無停歇，雅各都還沒完全處理完自己聽到的資訊（親切的鬼？），手就愣愣地接過了書。

掌中皮革觸感比想像中更柔軟，雅各翻了幾頁，認出幾幅熟悉的素描，柯沃斯基麵包坊暢銷的——拜月獸與玻璃獸，這是牠們的名字，他現在知道了。這念頭讓他想起被自己丟在門邊的紙袋，他往門的方向看，紐特反應很快地喃喃著揮了下魔杖，紙袋就從地上跳了起來，掉出去的那一個爆角怪也一起飛來，落到紐特掌心。

「這很……正確，」紐特說，端詳著手上的爆角怪，「不過比例上來說角也許可以再更長一點。」

「麵團要做出那種形狀比較難，」雅各答道，雖然還沒全部聽懂，但麵包師傅的腦袋已經自動接手，「烤起來不方便，要裝袋也容易卡住。但還是很好吃的，你要吃吃看嗎？雖然它……長這樣？」


	2. Chapter 2

麵包師傅的作息固定，魔國會職員則不；因此一個星期過去，紐特反而成了雅各最常見到的人。打烊後沒事的話他會回到金坦姊妹家，這時蒂娜通常還沒下班，奎妮則有一半的機率會在家，她不在的時候雅各會敲敲皮箱，帶著晚飯或點心下去。他偶爾會幫紐特一點忙，但更多時候只是找個地方坐下，放空腦袋，提醒自己惡閃鴉和毒豹都是真實存在的生物。紫角獸的復育也有些進度：紐特為他指出再度懷胎的雌獸，牠懶洋洋地捲著巨大的身軀，只在紐特靠近時向他揮了揮口部的觸鬚算是招呼，雄獸則在一旁護衛般地徘徊，尖銳異常的尾巴一下下劃過空氣，兩隻幼獸的體型也比他記憶中大了不少。

另一次雅各剛要爬下木梯，就聽到物體拍打木板的聲響——桌上有一隻還在動的、滿是觸鬚的什麼——「不要動！我這邊弄完了，讓我先把牠放回去，」紐特語速很快，戴著皮手套的雙手用力按著那隻⋯⋯不管牠是什麼，抱起牠快步走出小屋，桌面上只剩下小小一堆觸鬚，呈奇異的肉色，似乎還在動。

小心翼翼踏上地面，雅各決定將手上的碗盤放得離觸鬚越遠越好。但小屋裡的桌面實在不是很大，他一邊盯著觸鬚看、一邊試圖用眼角餘光尋找有沒有能把食物保護起來的東西，但伸手可及的範圍內只有一件外套，斜斜丟在椅背上，一側衣袖還輕微冒著煙。嗯。算了。

他還在琢磨該怎麼辦，紐特就回來了，隨意拍熄了大衣上的小小火苗，開始在雜亂的架上翻找。「那是海葵鼠，你之前看過牠，不是嗎？沒什麼好擔心的。」

「你是說，之前咬了我一口的⋯⋯」

「牠不是蓄意要傷人的，」這樣說著，紐特還是有點抱歉地抬眼瞥了他一下，帶著不介懷的笑意，又很快轉開視線。「牠當時只是餓了，你畢竟拿走了我的皮箱。」

「這個嘛⋯⋯」

「牠們一般是很和善的，除非被攻擊，不然不會主動靠近人類，」紐特拿了一個寬口瓶，動作熟練地把觸鬚切段、放進瓶裡。「海葵鼠蛻下的這些都能作為魔藥的原料，也可以吃，在野外沒有比這更好拿來治療傷口的了。」

「你說那個可以吃？」

「海葵鼠帶有對抗惡咒的保護效果，很實用的，」這時紐特已經裝好所有觸鬚一般的物體，轉緊了瓶蓋，開始脫下手套。「一般的割傷也都能用這個處理，還有舒緩效果，保存也方便所以很容易攜帶，上次我給你喝的解藥就包含了這個成分。」

雅各突然很想喝水。

儘管紐特再三強調海葵鼠既無害又益處多多，雅各還是一看到牠就想起發燒和那種從腦袋深處凍出來的頭痛，下一次經過牠也仍然繞了很大一圈避開，畢竟即使紐特不在意，雅各也真的不是很希望自己的屁股噴出火焰。

姊妹倆回到家後，奎妮偶爾會拖著雅各出門去。他們在寒風中的中央公園散步，出門前奎妮會靠過來施咒，身上帶著他現在已習以為常的淡淡香氣，據奎妮說是他們慣用清潔咒的氣味，咒語的保暖效果也勝過雅各的舊圍巾。他們也挑了一個週末去看近期聲名大噪的《爵士歌手》，雅各不真的明白觀眾們一窩蜂興奮起來的理由，不過就是影像配上了聲音而已？他還在這樣想著，就感覺到隔壁座位奎妮的手指攀過椅座扶手，於是轉過眼去，光影明暗中她側臉笑起來的嘴角他看得無比清楚，而對方的聲音在腦袋裡響起，「那是因為你現在是我們的一份子了嘛。」

出了戲院後奎妮東張西望地走，關於莫魔生活的問題一個接一個，一開始雅各有半個腦袋想著這樣是不是有點太引人注目，但奎妮整張臉閃閃發亮的模樣又太過迷人，他發現自己不怎麼介意了，因為她只是走在一片身著暗色冬裝的人群中，穿梭自如，那麼輕盈，就令他轉不開視線。

攜手回家的路上，奎妮問起雅各和紐特的相處。他想了想不知該說什麼；事實上他們相處的方式就和一年前大致相同，除了講述各種動物習性的時候以外，紐特本不是個多話的人，他也並不想多問什麼太過私人的問題。

「我確定他是個很好的人，」奎妮說，咬著下唇，「我只是擔心蒂娜。」

「為什麼？有什麼好擔心的嗎？」

「蒂娜她⋯⋯從小就是個很守規矩的人。在我們父母過世以後，她總覺得她是姊姊，需要多照顧妹妹一些，就連調皮的機會也不給自己了。你知道嗎，在遇到賽倫復興會的那個女人以前，她從來沒做過一件踰矩的事？雖然被降職之後她懊惱了很久，對守規矩這件事的執著也變本加厲，又想方設法要復職，但她告訴過我，她對那天攻擊那個女人的事，一點也不後悔。我想那才是⋯⋯怎麼說，真正的蒂娜吧。從很小的時候，就想成為正氣師的蒂娜。」

雅各沒有開口，望著自己的鞋面一下一下落在石子路上。他們已經過了應該轉彎的地方，但奎妮還繼續在走。

「紐特回英國這段時間蒂娜一直在跟他寫信，現在他來了，她也很開心，但⋯⋯但紐特總是要走的，不是嗎？蒂娜也是不可能放下她的工作的。他們都太理想，也都太浪漫了，做不出那種事的。」

雅各抬起臉，還沒說話，就被旁邊經過的人喊住了。是工廠同期的青年，並不是太熟稔，他看見三個人的視線都在奎妮身上停駐了長過一般禮節的時間，他握緊了掌中的手，感覺她安撫地拍了拍他的手背，只是雅各說一句「好久不見」的時間，就已經足夠她收回就要透露太多情緒的眼睛。

幾句寒暄後他們毫不意外地向奎妮搭話，是典型遇見美麗女人時的模樣，力求表現得冷靜自持，卻遮掩不住熱切。雅各想著如果連自己都看得出來，在奎妮的腦袋裡又會多明顯，但她的臉色全無波動，依然笑意盈盈。

「哦，所以妳不是在烘焙坊工作的嗎，金坦小姐？」

「噢，不是，我是個秘書。」

「那也是很不錯的工作了，秘書，對吧？在哪裡上班？」

「百老匯大道那邊的辦公室，不是什麼大規模的公司。」

「百老匯？那可是光鮮亮麗的地方啊，雅各，你可要小心一點了，麵包店養不養得起這種品味還不知道呢。」

「比起香水或名貴大衣，還是麵包的香氣比較討人喜歡，不是嗎，雅各？」奎妮在雅各來得及張口前就答道，定定注視著剛剛說話的提姆，「不是所有女人都需要名車跟豪華公寓的，你不知道嗎？」

接著她轉向旁邊的厄爾，動了動嘴角，但眼神仍然尖銳，「再說，好賭的男人有多不可靠，大家都明白的。」

對方一臉的驚愕讓雅各忍不住笑了一聲，意思意思道歉兩句，拉著奎妮要走，她向剩下的尤金眨眨眼，邊邁步還邊向雅各說著，「也許你之前說罐頭工廠會讓人漸漸死去是真的，是吧？幸好你離開那裡了。」

他們相依著加快腳步走開，雅各克制著表情不要太樂在其中，但這太好了，奎妮也太好了，嘴角弧度還在但眼神平靜，對自己說的話一點都沒有後悔，而在所有因她而回頭的人裡面，這樣的她只有自己知道。

走到金坦家樓下，原本說著什麼的奎妮突然頓住，眉間皺起幾不可見的紋路。雖然她很快恢復過來，雅各還是問了，「有什麼不對勁嗎？」

「不，沒事，」奎妮說，「只是⋯⋯我想蒂娜跟紐特還在忙。」

雅各愣了一下，瞪大眼睛，感覺臉都要熱起來——但奎妮的臉還專注著，一點笑意都沒有，而雅各開始覺得她口中的在忙，也許不是自己最初想的那個意思。「那我就先回去了？」

奎妮微微搖頭，反而回頭說起剛剛的電影，提高的音量不只讓雅各嚇了一跳，房東也從二樓窗戶探出頭來張望。雅各不確知細節，但在他第二次踏進這裡時，原本規定嚴格的艾斯波西多太太已經回老家去，房子的管理由兒子接手，而年輕的卡洛斯對訪客總是睜隻眼閉隻眼，最近雅各常常出現，他和奎妮在門口道別時也被打趣過幾次。

「金坦小姐，你再說下去我們也都不用看電影啦。」卡洛斯洪亮的嗓音傳來，奎妮佯裝驚訝著道歉，不忘向雅各微笑，又再給了樓上兩三分鐘的時間，才捏了捏他的手轉身進門。

回自己住處的路途上雅各腳步輕快，雖然隔天又是天還未亮就要起床、甚至因為一個學徒請假而會更加忙碌，但他還是停不住自己的哼哼唱唱，因為人生還是好的，因為努力原來總有回報，因為奎妮竟比他能想像出最好的樣子都更美好。


	3. Chapter 3

隔天中午剛過、最新出爐的一批麵包才上架不久，紐特就來了。他看上去比蒂娜還要更不自在，站在麵包堆中的模樣非常顯眼，非常尷尬。雅各在圍裙上抹了幾下手，從櫃檯後方繞出來，紐特神色匆匆，還在張望，緊張的樣子讓雅各還沒開口就笑起來。

「你這次來美國到現在，我好像都沒看你在外面走動過，紐特，你怎麼會過來？」

「呃，」紐特現在直視著雅各手肘旁邊的一個定點，嘴唇幾下張合，好一會才說出話來。「我得告訴你一件事情。」

「好？」雅各說，向紐特後面進來的客人揮了揮手——已經是熟面孔了，就住在四條街外的羅賓森太太——一邊把紐特往後拽了一點，不至於佔據太多走道空間。紐特稍微跳了一下，視線短暫對上了他的、很快又轉開，一隻眼睛幾乎被瀏海遮住，讀不出什麼線索。「到底怎麼了？你這樣會讓我覺得是不是應該要開始擔心了，難道——奎妮怎麼了嗎？」

「不不，她很好，一點事都沒有，」紐特擺擺手，抿了抿唇，「她很好，但是⋯⋯但是你最近可能別去她們家比較好。」

「什麼？為什麼？」雅各能感覺到笑意在自己臉上凝結，他又把紐特往自己的方向拉近一些，壓低聲音，「又有什麼東西從你那個皮箱裡跑出來了嗎？她們家還好嗎？還是原本的房東回來了？」

「什麼，皮箱——皮箱很安全的，我已經換過鎖了，不是，不是皮箱，」紐特皺著眉，心不在焉地把探出口袋的皮奇按回去，「那天蒂娜告訴我⋯⋯這要怎麼說才好⋯⋯你的麵包店有可能被監視了？」

「什——」雅各搖著頭，不確定自己有沒有聽錯。「監視？你確定嗎？」

「確定。」

「但你的口氣聽起來這麼遲疑。」

「幾乎確定。」

「確定還是幾乎？」紐特看起來很苦惱，雅各決定放棄追問，「有誰會想做這種事？我們只是個麵包店，也還沒真的賺多少錢。」

「是因為你的麵包。」

「我的什麼？」

「你知道的，」紐特示意著櫥窗前的幾個麵包架，新出爐的玻璃獸已經賣掉了一半。「我的書出版之後，美國這裡認得出牠們的人也變多了，有些人開始起疑了。我很抱歉，我沒想過會有這種後果，你做得又太逼真；巫師界很小的，上星期一個魔國會職員買到之後消息就傳開了，而拉帕波法規定下蒂娜跟奎妮是不能跟麻瓜來往的⋯⋯或不管他們叫麻瓜什麼。非常過時的法律了，我至今無法理解為什麼美國會有這種規定，但蒂娜說葛林戴華德事件之後魔國會非常嚴格執行分離政策，她不想讓你陷入麻煩。」

雅各像被揍了一拳，還一個字都說不出來，他用力閉上眼，但再睜眼的時候紐特還在面前，仍是夾雜不滿與歉意的神情，「我昨天也跟蒂娜說過這一點都不合理，奎妮回來之後很不高興，但蒂娜才復職不久，她不想出任何差錯⋯⋯」

「等一下，昨天？」

前一天的記憶還清清楚楚，奎妮說他們在忙的聲音還在耳邊，他覺得心幾乎揪起來，他不知道蒂娜說了什麼，但聽起來不是好事，可奎妮進門前還向自己笑，還像什麼事都沒發生一樣說之後見，即使她腦袋裡是姊姊和紐特爭辯、即使她心知自己每一天每一天在做的，事實上都是違法的事。

紐特沉默下來，有一下沒一下撥弄著皮箱的鎖，又有好幾個推門進來的客人向櫃台的方向打招呼、偶爾也好奇地打量著紐特，但此時的雅各無話可說，身周來往的人都變得極其遙遠、連雙手都有些不知道該往哪裡擺，相隔數月，同樣地在麵包店裡，雅各無比清晰感覺到自己的心跳與泛過胸口的涼意，世界只剩雜音。

「所以⋯⋯就這樣了嗎？」

「我真的很抱歉，雅各。」紐特終於抬起眼，眼神誠摯。「我會再找時間過來，會帶新消息過來⋯⋯我也會再跟蒂娜談談，看看有什麼辦法。如果有人問你麵包造型的靈感是哪裡來的話，小心一點，注意衣著奇怪的人，可以看看口袋或袖口有沒有放魔杖的皮套。你還住在一樣的地方嗎？」

「什麼？啊，對，同一間公寓。」

「好，我知道了。」紐特像是猶豫了一下，還是拍了拍雅各的肩，「我會看看有什麼是我能做的。」

雅各望著紐特推門而出的背影，還來不及消化這個消息，也來不及發現眼角漫起的熱意。

 

*

 

於是生活突地失去了重心。

他開店，他烤麵包，麵包店的生意甚至比以前更好，他工作的時間也更長，這大概也是好事，畢竟下班後他也沒什麼地方要去，公寓又狹小冷清。祖母的照片還在牆上，小小的方框裡模糊的臉孔，而他突然想到自己一張奎妮的照片也沒有。

一次學徒的母親殷勤招待他一起用餐，他便也答應下來。食物確實是美味，但當對方問起有沒有考慮成家，他送到口邊的叉子頓在了空中。他不記得自己回答了什麼。

「失魂落魄成這樣，一定是女人啦。」

和幾個罐頭工廠時期結識的朋友聚會時，法蘭克是這樣說的，還撞了撞隔壁人的肩，幾個人像是心領神會一樣點著頭，也不需要雅各表示同意或反對。

「這種事再找下一個就會好起來的，是吧？」

雅各不知道該怎麼說，也不曉得能不能說，但絕對不只是這樣而已，奎妮不只是任何一個女人，這也遠遠不是一個女人那麼簡單的事，而是關上門了的繽紛世界的可能性、而是他曾經偷偷窺得明目張膽藏在眼下的那麼多秘密，如今都再也看不到了。是的，那些原本就不是他應得的秘密，但奎妮曾牽著他的手，她告訴他你是特別的——但再怎麼特別，顯然也是不夠的。

紐特至今沒有消息，而雅各沒有任何連絡他的方式，他也還不敢繞過去金坦家，這種乾坐原地的焦躁不安他也沒有可能向朋友說清楚，便也不再辯解什麼。

分道前法蘭克悄悄往他手裡塞了個紙袋，交待他回家才能打開；熟悉法蘭克的習慣、這重量會是什麼他也心裡有數，他只是道謝，並不再多問。

踏進家門後，他的猜想印證了。他把盛著酒水的瓶子拿出來，往廚房的方向走，翻找起杯子，不合時宜想起自己上一次踏進任何近似酒吧的地方，正是和紐特幾個人一起逃避魔國會追捕的時候。巫師界沒有禁酒令，他不真的像別人一樣如此想念酒精，但這難道不令人驚奇嗎，只是幾個月的時間，自己生活的每一個面向都沾染上了魔法的色彩？

他失笑，在桌邊坐了下來。可能也是時候，該重新習慣一般的酒是什麼味道了。


	4. Chapter 4

他們第一次來的時候，雅各沒有注意到。

進門後在奇獸架邊駐足的顧客很是常見，也許是因為這樣，又或者只是因為近來的他麻木地看什麼都提不起勁；雖然雅各並沒有忘記紐特說過的話，但也只像是放在腦袋的一角，別人的事一樣。

所以當他看見同樣的兩個人連續兩天出現，不變地身穿暗色衣著、兩手空空（這比想像中少見，真的），不帶一般客人臉上常見的驚喜雀躍，而是嚴肅地低聲交談，還拿著紙張比對，他幾乎要笑出來了。這實在太明顯，他不敢相信自己花了這麼久才察覺。

他深吸一口氣，沒再給自己時間猶豫就堆起笑臉走了過去。「兩位，請問要找什麼嗎？」

對方倉促地放下紙張、擋在身後，但那兩秒的時間已足夠雅各瞥見紙張上的線條，淺淺幾筆勾勒出兩腳蛇纏繞的身形與拱起的頭部，應該是來自紐特書裡的素描。

「請問是這裡的老闆⋯⋯柯沃斯基先生嗎？」

「就是我，」從奎妮身上雅各明白笑容能夠是多強力的武器，也知道人們習於低估親切和藹的人，而他一點都不打算讓這個機會浪費掉。「要試試看我們特色的怪獸麵包嗎？」

「當然當然，」另一人開口，「我們只是想問一下，這些麵包的構想是哪裡來的呢？」

「這個啊，大家都在問，這就要從去年說起了，」雅各說，沒有忽略兩人隱微地互看了一眼。「去年我還在工廠工作，就是十一區那邊的罐頭工廠，摩頓谷，兩位去過嗎？罐頭是很方便，這點毫無疑問，當年去歐洲我們也靠這個過活了很久，可感激的呢，但是和平時期，大家需要的是有靈魂的食物⋯⋯我祖母在老家曾經是開烘焙坊的，不騙你，據說在整座鎮上都大受歡迎。」

「是，我相信是，柯沃斯基先生，但這跟您麵包的關聯是⋯⋯」

「我是祖母養大的，她總是跟我說這是人生重要的調味，要不是這樣我也不會決心開張這間店。烘焙坊本來就辛苦，自己開店還有各種煩惱，更別說找不找得到好學徒還難說呢。兩位是也想開麵包店嗎？」

「不不，我們只是想知道怪獸麵包⋯⋯」

「啊，難道兩位是記者嗎？我相信我們已經上過報紙了，雖然我現在想不起來是哪家報社⋯⋯就是三四週前的事而已，有位年輕小伙子來問了各種問題，簡直像是想複製我們的暢銷產品一樣，但我告訴你，我祖母的秘方可不是任何人都能重製的⋯⋯」

於是雅各花了十分鐘，絮絮叨叨談祖母的獨家食譜與在波蘭的童年回憶，再花十分鐘將所有怪獸都塞進小時候祖母講述的鄉野故事，兩位來訪的巫師越來越耐不住性子，但雅各假裝沒看到他們頻頻看手錶的動作，繼續長篇大論。恰巧前陣子確實是有記者來過店裡，雖然不是什麼大規模的報社，但如果他們真的去追查，這條線索也毫無破綻。

最後兩名巫師幾乎可說是落荒而逃，甚至還真的買了幾塊麵包，雖然雅各懷疑他們只是想花錢消災，但小本生意嘛，每一分錢都是很珍貴的。

笑容可掬地送他們出門後，保險起見，他還是請學徒記得那兩位先生的臉，吩咐他們特別注意，再次光臨的話務必讓自己知道。

但他們再也沒有來了。

 

*

 

兩天後雅各坐在自家廚房裡發呆，一面按摩著過度擀麵團而痠痛不已的手臂，就聽到臥室方向傳來啪的一聲。

他抬腳要往客廳走，猶豫片刻還是抄起桌上的擀麵棍，躡手躡腳移動，努力辨認灰濛玻璃另一側的模糊形體——出現在空蕩臥室裡的是紐特，頭髮凌亂，正蹲著身把皮箱平放在地板上。

「哈囉，雅各，」紐特向他笑笑，「抱歉拖了這麼多天，但我們把所有事情都處理完了，不用擔心了。」

「你們？」

「我們。」奎妮說，從敞開的皮箱裡探出頭來。

雅各垂下眼，擀麵棍落到了地上。

 

*

 

「所以，就是這樣囉，」奎妮在狹窄的單人床上坐下，想想又喃喃著揮了一下魔杖，桌邊的椅子跳了起來，旋轉著變成這間公寓裡從未出現過的高背扶手椅，寬大舒適，暗紅的質料厚實又柔軟，雅各一坐下就小小驚呼了一聲。

「這樣是指⋯⋯？你說你辭職了，奎妮，這可是大消息。」

「我在魔國會裡原本就不是什麼太重要的職位嘛，只是倒倒咖啡跟解決一些不嚴重的惡咒⋯⋯像我之前說的，蒂娜才是家裡的職業女性。」奎妮咬了咬唇，「但是，去年底的事情之後，怎麼說，我想也許我也能做一點什麼。不管是葛雷夫部長被假冒那麼久都無人發現，還是蒂娜跟紐特差點就被處決，讓人看見了魔國會組織內部既有的各種問題，各種我以前只是這裡聽到一點、那裡聽到一點，但卻從來沒有全面瞭解過的問題。我本來希望繼續待著、說不定能找到其他部門的空缺，可是那一次人手不足，我被叫去支援葛林戴華德追捕的時候⋯⋯」

雅各忍不住拍了拍她放在膝頭的手，但她回以笑意，而他瞭解了，那並不是害怕的停頓，只是斟酌措詞的猶豫。

「當時我明白的是，我並不想做蒂娜在做的這些事。我不希望傷害別人，也不希望必須為了執法，而做出犧牲無辜的人的這種選擇。而且我很怕痛的。」奎妮最後補上一句，語氣輕快，但很快又轉回認真。「雅各，你⋯⋯你讓我知道，莫魔和我們沒什麼不同，你們的心也可以一樣複雜美好，我也不想讓對莫魔施展記憶咒，變成生活的一部份。事情不該是這樣的。蒂妮跟我自己也是混血巫師，我們怎麼能有資格說莫魔和我們多不同呢？⋯⋯不，別那樣想，親愛的，我們共同的地方足夠多的。」

她又停頓下來，像是突然察覺到自己的偏題。「所以我不想留在魔國會，我也跟蒂娜解釋過了。離職申請已經送出，但手續需要兩週，你知道，沒有誰的效率比行政單位更差了。哈，你看，就跟你說共同的地方不少了嘛。」

「但我以為紐特之前說那個什麼帕波的規定，是所有巫師都不能跟我們來往，不只是魔國會職員而已？」

奎妮一時沒有答話，蹙著眉嘆了口氣。「是這樣沒錯。」

「那，那我們⋯⋯」

「我不會丟下你的，甜心，不會再一次了，」這下換奎妮往他靠近，額頭抵上他的，「我確認過了，魔國會職員會被監督得比較嚴格，高階一點的官員甚至需要定期接受一系列的安全檢查，不在那裡工作的話，曝光的風險就會降低一點。」

「⋯⋯我從來沒想過關於安檢的對話，居然會有讓人聽了心情變好的一天。」

奎妮笑起來，親了一下他的臉頰，又坐了回去。「好像沒跟你說過，還在學校的時候，我分到的是地精學院，我們是出最多治療師的學院。我在想，也許四處問一下老同學，去醫院找份工作？我想幫助人，而且在那裡，我的破心術能力大概也能派得上用場。」

「巫師醫院⋯⋯為什麼我一點都不驚訝？」

「我說過了，甜心，因為你已經是我們的一份子了嘛。你覺得這個計畫如何？」

 

*

 

皮箱再次打開的時候已經又一小時過去，紐特的嗓音自木梯下方傳來：「你們都談完了嗎？」

「是，紐特，我們都談完了，你現在出來很安全。」

幾下腳步聲後紐特再次出現，身上只剩袖口捲起的襯衫與背心，右臂有兩條新鮮滲著血的抓痕，但他看起來一點也不在意，目光在兩人之間轉了轉。似乎滿意於自己所見，他不無認真開口：「雖然你們短期之內應該沒辦法結婚，但需要的話你們總是可以一起跟我回英格蘭的，非常歡迎。」

 

 

雅各還是不太確定當時紐特為什麼帶上了自己，但那大概也再不重要；因為他帶著雅各去到了自己從未得見的地方，因為他帶著他找到了再也不想放開的人，而人生重要的事物，難道不就是這樣而已嗎。

（甚至可能還有機會去英國玩耍一趟，但他可沒有現在要提起這件事。）

（但當然，她還是聽到了。）

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上週末CWT加印的部分也完售囉所以放上全文，感謝閱讀 :)


End file.
